Otra versión de la misma historia
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: ¿Cuál sería la historia si Harry Potter nunca hubiera conocido a la familia Weasley? ¿La vida habría cambiado para el chico que vivió? Para el "Reto ¿Qué pasaría si?" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. AU.


**Otra versión de la misma historia**

_por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, yo solo quise imaginarme como serían las cosas si la historia de J.K fuese diferente.

Este fic fue escrito para el _**Reto ¿Qué pasaría si? **_del foro **La Sala de los Menesteres. **Y me tocó desarrollar la idea de **River94: **¿Qué si Harry Potter nunca hubiese conocido a la familia Weasley?

Fue muy difícil eliminar por completo a la familia Weasley y tuve muchos problemas con la historia porque se borró y tuve muy poco tiempo para escribirla de nuevo. Sé que probablemente no quedó igual, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

.

Harry siempre fue un niño normal, y de no serlo su vida quizá habría sido de otra forma. Todo lo que sabía acerca de su familia es que sus padres murieron teniendo él apenas un año de edad y por eso había tenido que irse a vivir con sus tíos y su primo Dudley, quienes la verdad sea dicha, no le guardaron nunca especial cariño. Pero todo lo que el siempre creyó verdadero se fue directo por el retrete el día de su cumpleaños número once, cuando el hombre más grande que conoció nunca se presentó en casa de sus tíos y le dijo que era mago, pero no un mago cualquiera (cómo si eso no resultase lo suficientemente asombroso) si no el mago más importante de los últimos tiempos.

La sorpresa que se llevó fue comparable con el susto de su "familia" al verse descubiertos y amenazados por un hombre de semejante tamaño. Porque Harry descubrió ese día que sus tíos le habían mentido durante todos esos años, sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente de coche, ni mucho menos, fueron asesinados por un mago tenebroso. El mismo mago al que él venció con tan sólo un año de edad, de ahí su fama. Pero eso no era todo, la sorpresa más grande llegó cuando Hagrid le dijo que estudiaría magia en un colegio especial, donde seguramente sería el mago más grande de su generación.

Ahora, perdido como estaba, dudaba mucho de las palabras de su nuevo amigo, y ciertamente veía muy lejana la posibilidad de encontrar por si solo un lugar del que apenas conocía el nombre.

Hagrid lo había dejado en la estación de trenes, con un baúl que apenas podía cargar y un boleto de un andén inexistente, y con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía cada vez más perdido. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía forma de comunicarse con sus tíos para que fueran por él, y eso en caso de que tío Vernon no hubiese decidido mudarse y olvidarse por completo de él.

—Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme cómo llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos? —preguntó al guardia de seguridad más cercano. El hombre le miró cómo si estuviese loco.

—¿Nueve y tres cuartos? ¿Es una broma? —y sin decir más se dio la vuelta, murmurando algo que sonaba como: "estos niños, creen que es divertido burlarse del trabajo de los demás".

Estaba considerando la posibilidad de encontrar alguna buena persona que accediese a llevarlo hasta Privet Drive, cuando una familia que pasaba caminando apresuradamente llamó su atención. Eran tres, todos rubios y vestidos de forma extraña, con una especie de salidas de baño demasiado elegantes para pasar desapercibidas. El hombre tenía el cabello demasiado largo según los estándares de tía Petunia, y la mujer era increíblemente hermosa, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de muchos hombres a su paso. Pero nada de eso fue lo que captó su atención en un inicio, fue el niño, más o menos de su misma edad que iba delante de la pareja empujando un carrito con un baúl el doble de grande que el suyo.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que cargar mi propio baúl, ¿no podíamos traer a Dobby? —escuchó que preguntaba el chico rubio.

—Vamos Draco, sabes que no es posible. Esto está lleno de _muggles _—le contestó su madre sin apenas mirarle.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente nos aparecemos en el andén? —cuestionó de nuevo, ahora dirigiendo una mirada de asco a su alrededor.

Harry pensó que debía ser un niño demasiado malcriado si le hablaba de esa forma a sus padres. Llevaba toda la conversación siguiéndoles de cerca porque le dio curiosidad.

—Ya deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y apresúrate que el expreso sale a las once en punto —la voz del padre era todavía más fría e impersonal que la del hijo.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta por que le había llamado la atención esa familia: "muggles" "expreso", ¡seguramente eran magos y se dirigían al andén que buscaba!.

Los siguió sin perderlos de vista ni un instante y justo llegando al andén nueve el niño se giró y se dio cuenta que les seguía. Harry vio claramente la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó a su ropa usada y estuvo a punto de decirle algo poco amable, pero Draco se le quedó viendo fijamente a su frente y su expresión de fastidio cambió a una de sorpresa. Inmediatamente se giró hacia su madre para decirle algo al oído, ella a su vez dijo algo a su marido y los tres se giraron para verle fijamente.

—Harry Potter —dijo el hombre con una extraña expresión en el rostro. A Harry le dio un poco de miedo la forma en que el hombre le veía.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó. Entonces intervino la mujer, que se acercó para estar a su altura.

—Cariño, todos conocen tu nombre —le dijo con una sonrisa que le dio un poco más de confianza —¿Te diriges a Hogwarts?

—Si, pero la verdad estoy un poco perdido, creí que ustedes podrían ayudarme —contestó con algo de vergüenza.

—Desde luego, encontrar la entrada al andén no es tan difícil. Mi hijo también es de primer año, puedes acompañarnos —le dijo la mujer, él dudó un poco y ella pareció darse cuenta porque añadió —. Soy Narcissa Malfoy —y le tendió la mano.

Luego de presentarse, Harry caminó junto a ellos charlando con Draco. Dejando de lado el hecho de que parecía conocer más de su vida que él mismo, le pareció un chico bastante agradable.

Se sentaron juntos en el tren y Draco le presentó a dos de sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. Eran dos chicos sorprendentemente parecidos a su primo Dudley y parecían los guardaespaldas del rubio, no se despagaban de él ni un instante y no hablaban a menos que Draco les hablara primero.

Draco le contó muchas cosas sobre la magia, le hablo de su familia y del quidditch. También le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su vida y pareció un poco decepcionado al escuchar que se había criado junto a muggles que no le querían, pero al final no le dio mayor importancia.

—Así que, Harry Potter. Debe ser bastante genial ser tú ¿no? —preguntó Draco luego de que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados y rodeados por todos los dulces que habían comprado entre los dos.

—Bueno, no realmente. Hasta ahora vivía con mis tíos y mi primo, y digamos que no soy su persona favorita —respondió Harry sin dejar de examinar con atención todos las golosinas mágicas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el niño rubio con curiosidad.

—Me odian, para ellos soy solo alguien que ocupa espacio y causa problemas —respondió Harry con una mirada triste.

—Espero que quedemos en Slytherin, padre se enfadaría si quedo en otra casa —comentó Draco cuando llevaban más o menos la mitad del trayecto.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al castillo. Harry no podía creer que todo fuera real. Hagrid lo saludó y le guió con los demás alumnos en unos pequeños botes hasta la entrada.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y de pronto se encontró frente a una multitud de alumnos que esperaban ver la selección. Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba todo el asunto de las casas y no sabía cuál sería la mejor, pero considerando que la única persona que conocía ahí era a Draco, esperaba poder quedar en la misma casa que él.

La profesora dijo su nombre y el tiempo pareció detenerse, todas las miradas estaban puestas en él mientras caminaba con paso tembloroso hasta el taburete. El sombrero le cubrió los ojos y dio un brincó al escuchar una voz que le hablaba desde arriba de su cabeza.

—Estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas —dijo el sombrero —, ¿en qué casa te pondré?

Todo lo que Harry pudo pensar fue: "Por favor en Slytherin"

Y en menos tiempo del que él esperaba el sombrero gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN! —y el mundo se detuvo de nuevo.

* * *

.

_**NA: **__¿Me dejas un comentario para conocer tu opinión?_

_Me disculpo si tiene errores, pero no me quedó tiempo para betearla._

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
